COLD COUPLE
by deulo
Summary: Penyerangan B.O menjadi permulaan segalanya Warning: GAJE OOC OOT


**Cold Couple**

**Warning: GAJE**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat namun juga membahagiakan..Bagaimana tidak..?

Penyerang terhadap B.O ternyata sukses….Penawar Aptx 4869 sudah berhasil diciptakan baik Conan maupun Ai telah kembali menjadi wujud semula..

Shiho melamun mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru beberapa jam berlalu…

**#Flash back **

_FBI, CIA , Shinichi , Shiho , Heiji dan bahkan Saguru berhasil menemukan markas B.O segera saja menyusun rencana penyerangan _

"_Yak shinichi dan heiji kalian akan menyerang dari barat..".._

"_FBI menyerang dari Timur "_

"_CIA Utara"_

"_Shiho dan Saguru kalian dari selatan"_

_Begitulah perintah dari bos FBI James Black…_

_Shiho hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang_

"_huft.. kenapa aku harus se-tim dengan orang menyebalkan itu..?"_

_Saguru Hakuba hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apapun_

_Ditengah penyeranga Gin berhasil lolos dari Shuichi Akai .. segera ia menuju tempat Shiho berada dan berusaha menembaknya_

"_Shiho.,awas..!"Shuichi berteriak keras _

"_Hah?" Shiho hanya bengong karena tidak mendengar yang dikatakan Shuichi_

_Beruntung Saguru yang melihat tersebut segera saja melompat dan menyelamatkan Shiho.._

_DOR!_

_Tembakan Gin tepat mengenai perut Saguru.._

"_ugh…"Saguru mengerang kesakitan_

_DOR! Satu lagi tembakan terdengar…Ternyata Shuichi bergerak cepat untuk menembak Gin Sebelum ia mulai beraksi kembali.._

_Terdengar sorak-sorai bergembira dari seluruh anggota penyerangan tersebut..  
Shinichi dan Shiho segera menemukan obat penawar tersebut sehingga kembali ke wujud asalnya..Namun, mereka yang ada disitu semua lupa akan keadaan Pangeran es yang tertembak itu.._

"_eerr maaf mengganggu pesta kalian tapi bisakah bawa aku ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap Saguru dengan suara yang sangat lemah.._

_Semua segera saja panic dan membawa saguru ke rumah sakit..,beruntung Saguru masih terselamatkan.."  
_

**#Flash back end**

"Huh masih saja melamunkan hal bodoh itu?" Saguru berkata dengan nada sinis

Shiho yang sedari tadi melamun terkejut ..

"oh,eh, kamu sudah sadar"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya sudah kalau kamu sudah sadar .. aku pulang saja" Shiho segera meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut

**Keesokan Paginya **

**Di SMU Teitan**

Hajimemasite Watashi wa Shiho Miyano desu

Begitulah Shiho masuk ke Smu Teitan dan sekelas juga dengan Shinichi dkk..

**Saat istirahat..**

"Hai aku Ran Mouri"

"Aku Sonoko Suzuki"

"Hai" Shiho hanya menjawab seadanya…

Dia bergegas meninggalkan kelas yang dibarengi tatapan heran kedua sahabat itu.

"uh sombong sekali…" Sonoko geleng-geleng kepala..

"Mirip dengan ai chan yan..?" ujar ran

"apa?" Shinichi sedikit terkejut

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.."

Begitulah hari-hari biasa dimulai kembali..Saguru yang sudah sembuh kembali ke Inggris

Namun segera saja kembali ke Jepang karena diundang ke penghargaan detective muda berbakat jepang tahun 2012..

**Di Acara penghargaan**

"Ah kau lagi sepertinya dunia ini sempit sekali.." Shiho berkata dengan nada yang sinis

"….."Saguru hanya berjalan melewati Shiho seolah tak melihatnya ada disana..

"Yak detective terhebat tahun ini dimenangkan oleh Shinichi Kudo…" MC meneriakkan hal tersebut

Tepukan riuh membahana dari para fans berat detective tampan dari timur itu…

"uhh siall" Heiji kesal sekali mendengar hal itu…

" Satu lagi katagori yang ada yaitu detective dengan Penyelesaian kasus terbanyak tahun ini…

Pemenangnya adalah….

SAGURU HAKUBA"

Tepukkan fans makin membahana untuk kedua detective tampan itu…

Lagi-lagi Heiji hanya dapat menggerutu kesal… Tahun ini ia tak mendapatkan satupun penghargaan…Hal ini disebabkan dia jarang memecahkan kasus lagi semenjak pacaran dengan Kazuha..ia dan Kazuha sering sekali berkencan..

"Huh cowok dingin itu hebat juga "batin Shiho

"Sedang mengagumiku?" Saguru menyeringai

"Uh mustahil…"

"Benarkah..? Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Kudo mengundangku…"

"Aa begitu rupanya.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau suka kan dengan Kudo kun?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Ayo pergi ke Tropical land.."

"APA?" Shiho kaget mendengar kalimat tidak nyambung itu..

"Bayaran karena aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu"

"Baiklah…"

"Besok jam 9 pagi.. jangan sampai lupa"

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama namun di sudut yang berbeda Ran dan Shinichi sedang ngobrol

"Kamu kemana saja sih membuatku cemas saja" Ran memulai pembicaraan

"Sudah Kubilang aku memecahkan kasus yang rumit"

"kau tak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"tenanglah Ran mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"….."

"Ran, Aishiteru … Kamu mau jadi Pacarku?"

"…." (Wajah Ran memerah)

"Ran?"

"Hai, onegaikushimasu"

**Keesokan harinya Di Tropical Land**

"Ah Gomen nasai…." Shiho memohon maaf

" Kau terlambat 5 menit 20 detik dari waktu perpanjian"

"20 detik? Pekik Shiho dalam hati

"ayo pergi"

Mereka pun menikmati Wahana yang ada disana sampai…

"Yo Hakuba…" tiba-tiba Shinichi yang sedang berkencan dengan Ran menyapa

"OOO kudo sedang berkencan ha?"

"hehe begitulah "

"Wah ada Shiho juga.." Ran berkata sambil tersenyum..

"Hakuba san jangan-jangan kau juga sedang berkencan ya.."

"ehh tidak kami tidak…" Shiho dengan panic menjawab

"Iya memang kami sedang berkencan … " Saguru Memotong perkataan Shiho

"Wah sejak kapan kalian…"

"itu rahasia dong.. dah kami pergi dulu"

Setelah menjauh dari Shinichi dan Ran

"Apa maksudmu bilang aku ini pacarmu" Ujar Shiho dengan tatapan marahnya yang menyeramkan

" Just Kidding"

Saat Shiho beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh beberapa anak kecil yang belari-lari….Hampir saja ia jatuh untung Saguru dengan sigap menangkapnya..

" Deg..deg..deg…" Jantung Shiho berdegup kencang ..  
ada apa ini Batin Shiho..

Di pihak lain jantung Saguru pun berlari marathon mukanya juga sedikit memerah …  
untungnya Shiho tidak menyadari hal tersebut…

"Hei sudah lepaskan "

"Ahh.. iya"

"Antarkan aku pulang"

"Baiklah"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya terdiam

Beberapa Bulan berlalu ..  
Saguru Sibuk di Inggris dan Shiho di Jepang..

Entah mengapa hati mereka saling merindu…

"Masak cowok kyk gt sih yang aku kangenin…"

"Hayoo Shiho sedang melamunin pacar tercinta di Inggris ya.."Sonoko mulai aksi jahilnya

"Nggak kok… dan Hakuba bukan pacarku"

"oo masak sihhh"

"Sonoko sudahlah jangan mengganguku urusi saja pacarmu yang sedang bertanding itu"

"oh iya makoto sedang bertanding … aku harus mendukungnya .. dahhh"

Shiho hanya melamun sepanjang pelajaran dari pagi hingga sampai waktu pulang….

" Would you back to home with me?" Sebuah suara datang

" Hmm… no" Shiho menjawab dengan spontan..

Eh sepertinya aku kenal suara ini…

"Saguru kenapa kamu ada disini?!" pekik Shiho..

"Halooooo?.. Kamu kemana aja sih tadi kan juga udah dibilangin kalo dia pindah kesini " Shinichi berkata dengan malasnya..

"Benarkah?!" Shiho masih tak percaya…

"Nih kado Ultah untukmu" ujar Saguru…

"Eh Ini haru Ultahku ya.."  
"Ckck lupa?"

"Nggak sih…ngomong-ngomong itu apa?" menunjuk kado dari Saguru

"Buka aja.."

"wow tas terbaru fusae brand.."

"hehe kamu suka kan"

" ..ka..asi..h " Shiho menjawab dengan terbata-bata dan muka memerah..

Saguru tersenyum.. Dia mengetahui kesukaan Shiho tersebut dari Shinichi tentu saja…

Sejak saat itu mereka terlihat akrab sekali sampai-sampai mereka dijuluki Cold Couple tak lain karena mereka sama-sama orang yang suka bersikap dingin…Namun sampai saat itu mereka belum berpacaran sama sekali… Saguru takut ditolak sehingga tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya…

Hingga suatu hari teman-temannya membuat rencana untuk mereka berdua…

"Shiho,Nanti jam 3 sore ke pantai Izu ya…" ajak Ran

"Ngapain disana?'

"Main-Main aja"

"Okeh Deh"

**Jam 3 sore ..**

"Saguru Gawat Shiho Dibawa kabur oleh penjahat berpakaian hitam semua!" Sonoko datang sambil berlari dan berteriak

"APA?" Saguru langsung panik

"Iya Bagaimana ini"

"Mereka bawa Shiho kemana?"

"sepertinya kearah pantai Izu"

Saguru berlari sekuat tenaga

"Mustahil mana mungkin organisasi itu masih tersisa …ahh siall bagaimana ini…?!"

**Di Pantai**

"HIH mana sih Ran dan yang lain .. Kok pada belum datang…"

Tak lama Saguru datang dengan dengan terengah-engah…

"hah…hahh..hahh"

"Kamu ngapain lari-lari gitu..? dikerjar anjing?"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"HA kamu aneh sekali…?"

"Katanya kamu diculik?"

"Hahaha lalu kamu percaya itu aja? And you call yourself detective huh?"

"…."

Hening selama beberapa saat…

Saguru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sedang mengerjain dia dan Shino dan dia juga sadar mengapa mereka melakukan itu….

"hum Shiho…"

"huh?"

".."

"apa?"

Tiba-tiba Saguru mencium Shiho….ciuman itu bertahan cukup lama hingga akhirnya lepas juga..

"…."

"…."

Keduanya terdiam membisu…

"Shiho, I love you"

"I love you too Saguru.."

"Do you want be my girlfriend?

"yes I do"

Saguru dan Shiho berpelukan dengan wajah yang menyerupai kepiting rebus….

Dari jauh Teman-temannya melihat dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka…

YA Misi berjalan Sukses….

**~THE END~**


End file.
